Atheism
Atheism is a religion where you dont believe in God which have no facts supporting it unlike Christianity which is all facts. 1 Atheists seem to think we came out of nowhere, oh Im sorry, no we came from monkeys and THEY came out of nowhere. Sure, that makes a LOT of sense. (NOT). Atheists are so dumb that they are a good source of comedy 2 because they were stupid enough to question there parents or The Bible. Questioning stuff is dumb. The worst thing about atheists is they are biased against religious people and they think they know what motivations and question how genuine our beliefs are. Atheists are not patroits or citizens of the United States 3 and there are no atheists in a foxhole. 4 History The history of atheism is hard to figure out because there isnt even a historical book saying to be an atheist so you cant pinpoint its origin. What we do know is for some reason they dont believe in talking snakes or lambs with seven horns and seven eyes who open seals where beasts say "come and see". Personality Atheists tend to be very hateful and unhappy people who enjoy labeling others because of there own insecurities. They hate religious freedom, for example thinking you can say Happy Holidays instead of Merry Christmas, or thinking that you cant make it so gays cant elope. They cant bear it when others question there beliefs, as in there lack of beliefs. They tend to badger religious people, by coming up to our house door to door and talking to us about there religion, or by approaching us at shopping malls or other places and trying to prosthelize us and ramming down are throats there beliefs. They call us moonbats if we point out there beliefs make no sense, even though lets face it, a Big Bang and evolution are things that just do NOT make any sense its more likely a big guy who made us in his image did that stuff. Whats worst about atheists is they try to weasel and worm there way out of debating us because they know that everything we say is scientifically and historically proven so long as we use our own sources so they duck us. Atheists are boring and hippocratical lame and literally a bunch of birdbrains. Politics Politically atheists tend to be liberals/democrats, just like all idiot sheeple who dont wolf down everything they are told that makes them feel good. Some of them do tend to be RINOs however. They tend to subvert religion for there own politics in fishy ways, such as pretending Jesus Christ wouldnt have been neoconservative and pretending he said something about camels going through needles to imply that the rich should help those who arent well off. Anti-Christ Obama might have said that about "capitalist pigs" but NOT the true messiah. Atheists of course think abortion should be leagal because they dont hold every life dear, and a lot of them are against the death penalty and not hawkish about war for the same reason. They dont realize that war and killing PREVENTS death which is another example of them being stupid not to mention spineless bleeding heart jellyfish. Many atheists support fellow atheist Barack Obama who is a mooslin. Humorous needed quotes about atheism and evolution Source: http://conservapedia.com/Atheism#Humorous_quotes_about_atheism_and_evolution "How to trap an atheist: Serve him a fine meal, then ask him if he believes there is a cook." — Source Unknown (If he says he does believe in a cook then hes a hippocrat because if theres no God then how can he think someone cooked him a meal) "I once wanted to become an atheist but I gave up . . . they have no holidays." - Henry Youngman (LOL thats true they dont even have Labor Day) "So called evolutionary science is like sausages. If you want to continue to believe in evolution; it is better not to see how its being made" - Anonymous (Trust me you dont wanna see how science or sausage is made) 'Strong atheism is an oxymoron if I ever heard one. It reminds me of the term "jumbo shrimp"! - Anonymous (Exactly, its stupid to believe in jumbo shrimp) "The problem with so called 'weak atheists' is that they all too often conveniently forget to tell you how utterly weak the atheist position truly is. Christianity has the proof and evidence" - Anonymous (Definitely the most humorous of all these humorous quotes.) Many thanks to Anonymous and Source Unknown for all these humorous quotes. References 1 http://conservapedia.com/Atheism 2 http://conservapedia.com/Essay:_Great_and_inspiring_art_by_atheists_on_atheism 3 http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/George_H._W._Bush 4 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/There_are_no_atheists_in_foxholes